nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Item guide (DemonRealms)
Layout I think it would be much better to put all the item info on this page, rather than creating a page for each item. It would also be better to put the item info in text form, rather than relying on screenshots. (The item icons could be included as images, but the properties should be listed as text.) This makes the properties linkable. --The Krit 23:49, 29 June 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for the suggestion but I kinda prefer this layout. This way you can easily know which item is found in which dungeon - and the area in which the dungeons can be found. There's definatly different way we could have made this, but it all depends what you're searching for. My approach allow people to know what items can be found in a specific dungeon, so he can know what he can expect to find when going there. I could also have made a different layout where items are categorized by item type and simply add between () the dungeon where it can be found, instead of by dungeons. But then, it really comes down to preference. :I prefer categorizing stuff depending on the amount of information. Areas (5-6), Dungeons (20-25?), Items (Shitloads). :As for links/texts instead of screenshots, I really prefer the screenshots. It's much easier to quickly add information without too much hassle, allowing players who are not too familiar with wiki's to add information with much more ease. I really could care less about linking stuff to other pages just for the sake of doing it, since most of the items properties are well known to NWN players. Worst case scenario, if someone needs to know something... well, he can always do a quick search. --Tiber Swiftblade 16:06, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :* Seeing how there have been no players (familiar with wikis or not) adding information to these pages, the argument for using images instead of text falls flat on its face. (Not that I ever found it convincing at all -- the priority for a reference should be ease of reading, not ease of writing, and a wiki is all about linking stuff to other relevant pages.) So the sub-articles are now in text. The next step will be to merge them into this article (preserving the organization -- I never questioned that, just the decision to split this into so many small sub-articles). --The Krit 02:02, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Links There no update on that page since 2008 july 2. There really a need to keep these wanted page? The creator can just relink those once a new page is created if that happen... --ILKAY 16:26, September 2, 2009 (UTC) * Wanted pages that have relevance to NWN have no time limit on how long they can remain red links. I say leave them alone, unless you want to follow through on my earlier proposal for this page and merge all the existing subpages into this one. --The Krit 23:06, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Princess Outpost (Merged from a former subarticle's talk page.) i recognize a Diablo 2 fan, if i see one ;P. sorry for spam. nice items :D Gruftlord 17:55, 30 June 2008 (UTC) *Hahaha, bingo. Me and Droolio were big fans. I loved items hunting and that's what I love about Demon Realm so far. Even with the poor dungeons design, I just can't help re-running them just to see what new shiny item I'll get my hands on. Tiber Swiftblade 18:09, 30 June 2008